


Chinese translation on "Tiger Hunt"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakama, Rain, Shounen Fights, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiger Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212494) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



【虎狩】

【章一】

他才把香煙點上，夾雜著豆大雨點的狂風就兜面砸來，把那可憐的小星點撲滅了，他只得把濕透了的香煙吐進腳邊淤泥，緊緊抓住肩上的雨披，喃喃咒罵暴風雨、泥濘大街、濕冷小鎮，當然還有那該死的白痴劍士，都是那混帳的錯，害他得冒雨四走。

時近日落，但陰沉的天色可瞧不出來：三天以來，天上的陰霾烏雲不曾消散，雨勢就算偶爾變牛毛小雨，轉瞬卻會轉成滂沱大雨──他們黃梅時分抵上這小島，算是他們運氣不好吧。

他也懶得再浪費香煙，只恨恨地雙手抄兜，在雨披下抖抖身子，繼續沿著大街、頂著狂風大雨逆順而上。他定是身處小鎮的富人區，因為附近的磚砌房子都圍繞著鍛鐵欄柵、而且行人少得可憐──正常人在這種鬼天氣也不會外出吧。大街不見人影，凋零得就像個濕冷的死城似的。從大伙抵岸似來，山治遇見過的行人五指可數，而且一個美麗的Lady也沒有。岸邊只有一家仍然經營的小店，看店的是個老態龍鍾、裹了一身油布擋雨的婆婆。她正縮著身子，試圖避開從凹陷瓦頂滴下來的雨點。

楝楝房子重門深鎖、窗簾低垂，讓這小鎮看起來更幽深詭譎，滂沱雨點間，處處街角看起來並無分別。難道那個笨蛋會迷路，山治就是跟劍士不一樣，方向感沒有遺留在石器時代，也認不出自己身在何方。笨蛋劍士大概跑到島上哪個角落躲雨了吧，不然就是醉得不辨南北──那傢伙哪都去不成，就只能偶爾找到酒館。不論他死到哪去也好，他最好像山治一樣變成落湯雞，不然山治就要讓他好看。

想到劍士身上悶濕得猛長苔霉，讓山治忍不住吃吃低笑，這跟那頭綠髮也太相襯了。然而，山治猛地打噴嚏，然後不住喃喃低罵。他已經冒雨跑了兩個多小時，身上每個毛孔都能擠出水來了，卻還沒有找到那個白痴。

反正劍士也不是首次迷路，他大概快要誤打誤著回來了吧──搞不好他早就回去了。山治想回到梅莉號確認一下，為守在岸邊的羅賓醬煮點咖啡，順便換一身乾爽衣服。

然而，要是他又得下船繼續找人的話，那身乾爽衣服不一會又要變得透溼了吧；而且，一旦夜幕低垂，要找到那混蛋就更難了──這種鬼天氣可沒有人點街燈，就算有，街燈肯定會被風雨撲滅。所以只能留待明天才有機會找到那混蛋──他之前就這樣跟大伙建議過了，卻是白廢唇舌。

他當然明白娜美桑想盡快離開這該死的小島──指計今早就記錄好了，為了添置才抵岸的貨物也早就購備完畢，所以唯一害他們遲遲沒法出發的，就是那迷路的混帳，那個路痴劍士。然而，就算是那個路痴，一口氣迷路三天也太誇張了吧。這個小島實在不算廣闊無垠，島上也只有這個小鎮──那傢伙該不會迷路迷到海底去了吧？

該死，雨勢這麼大，那白痴潛到海裏也不奇怪啊，大街都被淹成沼澤了。

其實他們大可放著劍士不管，自行出發的，反正那混帳能自己趕上來。娜美桑似乎真的有考慮過這個選項──然而，就算山治對她的決定舉腳贊成，作出決定的人不是她；草帽團從來不知『民主』為何物：他們的船長縱是不如別的海賊團船長一樣專橫跋扈，梅莉號船長的說話也是法令。雖然路飛並不會濫用這法則，但當他在要緊關頭落下命令時，大伙也別無他選，只得默默服從──就是他們得冒著滂沱大雨，在死城一般的大街上狂奔也一樣。

大伙都在抱怨──除了默默點頭的羅賓醬，還有緊張兮兮的喬巴（牠擔憂得一直在甲板徘徊，毛皮都被雨水打濕了）──然而，他們都沒有爭論反抗。那是船長命令。

也許，那是因為路飛跟大伙也一般忐忑，不想留下劍士自行出發：橡皮人簡直像瘋了一樣，竟留在室內緘默不語。這幾天他都彷如驚弓之鳥，無法安坐片刻；晚上則在夢裏不住掙扎呼喊。就連山治用食物引他，他也無法靜心下來，狠吞猛嚥的速度竟是平常的兩倍（平常的速度已經夠驚人了，兩倍速度更是讓人嘆為觀止），狂風掃落葉後，又跑去煩擾哪個倒楣鬼。這讓大伙更是怨恨那個失蹤的傢伙──多一個砲灰、大家分到的安寧就是多一刻啊。

然而，心底雖然零丁泛起無聊寂寞，那陣糾纏不休的不祥感覺更是讓人無法忽視。山治曾認為那只是錯覺而已，可是他卻聽見烏索普把船長拉到一邊，正色問道：「是不是要大事不妙了？」路飛則聳肩否認，然後堅持要跟對方下棋（他才下了三步，就覺得下棋索然無味了）；可是烏索普也注意到了。他們無法確實指出有什麼不妥，也許路飛不如平常一樣頂著一張蠢笑、也許是他的笑容有點不對勁。

也許只是大雨讓人鬱悶而已。豆大雨點片刻不停地落在船上，滴滴嗒嗒的教人心煩，濕悶的空氣也讓他們呼吸不暢。肯定只是這樣而已，怎可能還有別的原因呢？要是這小島還有別的要脅危機，他們早該遇見過了、也解決過了。可是他們並無遇上任何刺激的事，幾天以來只是一直反思到底該去發尋找劍士、還是該管他去死，然後繼續出航而已；路飛則一直默默留在船上。他沉靜不語，竟也一如平常吵鬧般煩人。然後，船長只站起身來丟下一句「我們去把索隆找回來吧」，就頭也不回來跑到外面，因為他知道大伙一定會跟上自己。

他們說好找到那傢伙後，就回到船上燃放烏索普的訊號彈，然後分散行動。然而，就是山治一直注意碼頭的方向，兩個小時以來他也不曾見過半空燃起那熟識的光亮。

搞不好那個笨蛋劍士真的潛到水底去了。

搞不好路飛已經找到他，只不過他倆一起迷路了──任由路飛單獨外出找人，實在是個蠢透了的主意。可是，他們別無他選，因為當初他們還來不及阻止，船長就已經跑得無影無蹤了。

搞不好只是山治沒瞧見那訊號彈而已，因為他濕透了的金髮一直糊著眼睛，讓他看不清楚前方。其實他大可回去確認，況且放著羅賓醬一人，讓Lady感到寂寞了可不行！要是那個白痴就在附近的話，就自己死回來啊。

反正，劍士在這地方也不可能會出事啊。這見鬼的小鎮什麼也沒有，就只剩這煩人的大雨而已，要是劍士這樣也被困得無法分身，就是自找的囉，不該讓大伙跟著他一起活受罪啊！他要馬上回去！他要留在乾爽怡人的船艙裏靜候雨停！

他狠狠地低罵一聲，然後沿著大街繼續搜索。

※

賞金獵人披著斗蓬，默默看著在玻璃窗滑落的水痕，看著僱主跟別人爭論不休的糊模倒影。海軍準將濕透的華麗制服沾滿了泥濘，真絲外套被雨水打出大灘痕跡，帽上的羽翎也垂頭喪氣地耷拉著腦袋──就是因為這樣，準將才會露出那副不爽惱恨的表情吧；不然就是他已經不耐煩了。「你們到底好了沒？你們兩天前就說過準備好，看現在是什麼時間！」

「抱歉。」僱主低聲道歉，就像要討好對方似的，但獵人倒是半點不賣帳。僱主是個自高自傲的傢伙，對自己的能力過於自信，不過那傢伙只是隻井底之蛙，獵人不消半秒就能把他撂倒了。然而，準將似乎氣消了，所以，僱主那沙啞沉渾的嗓音的確能讓準將冷靜下來。「有一點意外耽誤了正事。然而，我們已經準備好了，只要你願意履行承諾的話，事情就能順利結束。」

準將冷冷一哼：「我該提醒你嗎？你那邊的才是通緝犯吧。」

「噓！」僱主趕緊應道，不住睨向身畔的助手。獵人倒是漫不在乎，他早知道僱主有事瞞著自己，胡謅軍銜什麼的其實也不要緊，只要僱主能按照承諾給他報酬就好──這事居然牽涉準將，那僱主所說的報酬大概不是吹牛了。

「這是合約。」準將從腰間的油皮小包掏出一份文件：「上方已經批核了，我只需簽署就好。你的條件是完全赦罪──」

「以及回復官職。」

「對。」準將把文件胡亂塞到對方手裏，沒好氣地說道：「連帶你的上尉軍銜，一切都在這裏了。我無法賦與你管轄基地的權力，不過你能按照承諾，為我們解決這個問題的話──」

「明天晚上，我們就能解決那個問題，讓你在上將眼裏擁有更好的名望。」

「誰幫我一臂之力，讓我成功攀升，我都決不會忘記他的恩情。」準將勾起嘴角，露出刻薄得意的笑容。從暗黑的玻璃窗看去，準將就像一副戴了可笑假髮似的骷髏似的；可是當他緊蹙眉心時，倒又不像一隻骷髏了。「不過你們真的能成功嗎？動作那麼慢，他們還留在這裏是你們幸運。」

「我的部下不會失手。」他朝獵人比手示意，獵人卻依舊盯著窗子，懶得回頭。

準將抬抬單片眼鏡，斜斜睨向獵人的背。「就是他？看起來不大靠譜。他的惡魔能力是什麼？」

「他沒有惡魔能力。」

「他沒有惡魔能力？」準將不可置信地反問：「好傢伙，對手的懸賞金可是高得嚇人！先勿論船長，就是船長的兩名部下也是政府懸賞重酬的通緝犯！不曾有人成功逮捕過妮可‧羅賓，船上的劍士也──」

「劍士早已被解決了。」僱主趕緊插嘴：「至於其他船員……好吧，我們這邊也有劍士。」他指著獵人命令道：「展露兩手給準將看看。」

獵人轉過身來，稍微拉下頭上的斗蓬，冷冷盯著僱主。「你自己去。我是你的爪牙，不是逗你高興的小丑。」

然而，映照在獵人臉上的燈光已足以讓準將閉嘴了。海軍高官驚訝得挺直腰板，輕輕圓睜雙眼；然後又挨回椅子裏，枯乾的臉龐露出一抹譎笑。「哦，原來如此，原來傳言是真的。很好，但他會下手嗎？」

「當然會。」僱主應道：「我已答應分他懸賞金了。」

獵人默然佇立，一手按住腰間的劍鐔。準將盯著自己的眼神相當熟識：很多人都能認出獵人，很多能認出他的人都會怕他，但他不曾因此自得自滿。然而，對於眼前這混帳，獵人卻允許自己覺得樂意（但他還是沒有讓笑意染上眉稍）。僱主支吾說道：「我的部下也想獲得赦罪，希望你能幫他達成。」

準將刻薄的眉毛一挑。「他要獲得赦罪比你艱難多了。不過，要是他能成功的話，上方應該會有特別安排……」

「他會成功的。」僱主的語氣得意得讓人大火，獵人不下一次腹誹這男人有多討厭──僱主氣高趾揚、妄自尊大，實在讓人大火。要是獵人早知道對方是個通緝犯的話，他絕對不會讓對方好過的──然而，對方能給他需要的事物，所以這傢伙有多惹人討厭，獵人也只得忍了。他已被仇恨兩字蒙蔽雙眼。「我的部下有他成功的原因，他的原因比一切都重要。」

「什麼原因？」準將輕聲問道，語氣居然暗帶挑釁──除非獵人誤把好奇心當成挑釁。

僱主繃緊的臉確實無法拉出笑容，但他嘴角勾起的殘酷角度卻有如玩弄獵物的老貓一般。「當然是公義啊，所有無辜百姓都希望獲得公義。」僱主站起身來，陰森地俯視獵人，獵人卻懶得抬頭看他。「當然還要復仇。區區百萬貝利，哪能及復仇甜美？」他把尚存的手放在獵人肩上，然後緩緩下滑。「你長久忍耐，為了跟誰一戰？你捕獵無數海賊，誰竟從你手下逃脫？」

獵人沉默不語，卻一手抓住僱主的手，然後狠狠甩開，竟把僱主扯得兩膝跪地，好平視對方。準將嚇得驚跳起來，不小心撞倒椅子，手忙腳亂的想掏出腰間的配槍。

然而，僱主只是滿意大笑，甩開獵人的手，然後爬起身來。「害你砸招牌的人可不是我，你自己心知肚明。」僱主的笑聲一如嗓音刺耳難聽，讓人耳裏嗡嗡作響，一如外面的雨聲煩人。獵人實在十分討厭這個笑聲，但跟這混帳合作是他唯一的機會了；他一旦復仇成功，以後他大有機會讓對方發不出聲來。復仇二字在他的血裏洶湧叫囂，生生蓋過對種小角色的厭惡之情。「你已經忍耐很久了，對吧？所以你絕不會失敗。告訴我們，今晚你會讓誰俯首稱臣？」獵人心如鼓擂，竟無法聽清僱主沙啞的聲音：「你要狩獵誰？」

獵人輕瞇著眼，狠狠抿著殘酷的雙唇。「蒙奇‧Ｄ‧路飛。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【章二】

喬巴沿著空無一人的大街飛奔而下，小蹄子卻不小心陷進泥濘下的圓石間。牠踉蹌一下，腳下趕緊使勁一躍，以另外三足穩住身子。

牠目前是普通的馴鹿，背上怪異的圍著雨披。要是牠換了平常的姿態狂奔，泥濘定會濺上牠的腹部；牠也無法習慣使用人形狀態，利用兩肢走這麼遙遠的路程。牠只能祈願雨披能好好待在身上，因為布料一直從牠的後腿滑落，牠卻無法變出雙手好好整理雨披。其實牠大可隨它掉落，可是大雨已經把毛皮的油脂悉數洗掉了；雖然雨披已經濕透，但它起碼還能為牠擋雨。

喬巴抬起頭來，在十字路口拼命猛嗅。大雨已經把氣息都洗去了──雖然有時候這是好事（繁華的都市臭氣會折磨牠的靈敏嗅覺），可是現在卻讓牠感到挫敗：牠明明急需沿著氣息跑啊，可是現在只剩芬芳的泥土馨香、清爽的大雨氣息。閃電傳來的氣味讓牠知道，眼前的暴雨將會變得一發不可收拾。

索隆卻在這時候迷路了，不知跑到哪去了。

四周逐漸變得幽暗，小馴鹿的視力卻比人類的更加敏銳，能在暗淡的光線下看得分明。饒是如此，除了不住落下的大雨，牠也無法看到任何動靜。牠邊朝天張嘴大吼劍士的名字，邊矗高耳尖轉身環視身周。然而，雨聲隆然震耳，讓牠無法聽見任何回音、回應。

喬巴又垂下頭來，繼續沿著另一條大街奔走，小蹄子重重跺在泥濘裏。這裏也沒有索隆的蹤影，就連一絲索隆的氣息也嗅不到。這種鬼天氣下，牠靈敏的嗅覺幫不上半點忙，讓牠不由得懷疑自己是否一樣沒用。

沒事的，烏索普曾這樣安慰過牠，要是索隆沒法自行回來的話（不過劍士大概已經在回來的路上了，狙擊手笑著保證），他們也能瞬間把他找回來啊。然而，狙擊手嘴裏的「瞬間」已經超過兩小時了（因為牠還沒有在半空看到訊號彈），不過他們總會找到劍士、離開這雨霧彌漫的小島的。這小島不若冰天雪地清冷怡人，卻是陰鬱寒冷，就像暗地擾人的牙疼一樣，讓人困擾不堪。牠思念家鄉亮麗的皚皚白雪，悄然紛揚的點點雪花，而不是這接連不斷的滂沱大雨。

不過，在找回索隆之前，牠都能忍受這種煩人的天氣。怎麼可能因為身子濕透了，就輕易放棄呢──海賊才不會輕言放棄，最少不會因為天氣不好而放棄啊。喬巴知道，要是迷路的是自己，索隆絕對會來找牠的，不顧一切也會找牠的；就算面前是海龍捲、砂塵暴、還是百米巨浪，大伙都會來找牠，路飛、烏索普，還有大伙都不會放棄的，他們可是海賊啊。要是喬巴需要大伙幫忙，索隆絕對會迅速伸出援手，大伙也一樣。

現在索隆需要大伙幫忙啊。雖然，誰找到索隆也是一樣的，但喬巴還是暗地希望找到索隆的是自己。牠已經在甲板徘徊一整天了，希望能捕捉到蛛絲馬跡──牠想把索隆找出來，帶著他一起回到船上，大伙看見他倆定會很高興的，然後索隆會以他的方式跟牠道謝。小馴鹿心裏一直抱著這個冀望，但牠還是沒法在雨中找到任何線索。

雖然烏索普說過沒事，喬巴也完全信任狙擊手，但牠此刻也不得不懷疑對方，怎麼可以如此肯定呢？索隆不曾失蹤過這麼久，頂多過了一天也會回來了。烏索普曾笑他瞎擔心，可是，如果索隆受傷了怎麼辦？劍士可是經常受傷的啊，雖然他總是不依從船醫指令，也會自行痊癒；可是，如果索隆受傷了怎麼辦──搞不好劍士不小心在泥濘滑了一跤，摔斷了腿，沒法自行走回船上，正被敵人攻擊──正被一大夥敵人攻擊，因為只憑兩三個敵人可傷不了索隆──

夾帶雨點的烈風改變了，攜了不一樣的東西迎臉撲來。喬巴猛然一僵，呆呆眨著眼睛。牠隱約嗅到一絲人類的氣息──不是普通人的氣息，而是那種隱含微澀血汗、略苦海鹹、強烈鐵氣與及絲絲彷似焚香似的氣味──這是索隆的氣味！喬巴興奮得彈跳起來，唯恐錯失那陣氣息似的僵住不動，緩緩朝著那氣味的來源轉過身子。

牠閃身沿著大街狂奔而去，然後在某所小樓房之前猛然頓住。這小屋跟之前見過的並無不同，也是兩層高的磚砌小樓房，而且重門深鎖，暗淡無光。然而，只要牠弓腰垂頭，又能嗅到那陣氣味了；牠靠著門板矗高耳尖，卻是什麼也沒能聽見。

喬巴糾結了好一會。大伙分頭出發前，烏索普曾跟牠說過『發現線索的話，馬上過來找我吧，我們一起研究！』山治則緊接著喃喃道『不過，遇上危險的時候你倆只會一起逃跑嘛。』然後烏索普應道『遇上蜘蛛的話找山治好了，他超～喜～歡～蜘蛛的。』船廚馬上一腳掃去，狙擊手則裝著鬼臉矮身閃過。可是，山治轉身離開之前，曾站在喬巴身旁點煙，然後悄聲說道：『喂，真的遇上找碴的傢伙要跟你打架的話，就來找我吧。如果你能找到路飛的話，找他也行。』

喬巴那時候氣瘋了，牠也能打架啊！然而，牠正待發作，抬眼看向廚子，卻發現對方正懊惱地緊抿著嘴，狠狠著盯著前方的磅礡大雨，還盯著什麼牠無法理解的事物。喬巴這才發現，或許山治對烏索普也放不下心來。要是這小鎮有誰能挑戰索隆，而且──而且──不可能的，那些小角色不可能打敗索隆；可是那些傢伙有能力跟索隆打作平手的話……

喬巴沒法從這房子聽到半點聲響、半點打鬥的聲音；不過，要是牠費時回頭找來烏索普或山治的話，就算索隆本來真的在這地方，那時候也可能已經離開了。

喬巴整整肩上的雨披，變作大塊頭的人形狀態，然後敲敲房子的門板。沒有人應門。喬巴默默等了一陣子，又試著敲門。牠小心地環視四周，確定附近沒人後，才狠狠撞上門板。牠一連撞了三次，門鉸就給撞得飛脫，然後牠閃身內進。

玄關和門廳過於幽暗，喬巴什麼也沒法看見，只知道裏面沒有半點動靜。牠又變回平常的小個子狀態，扶著牆壁緩緩前進，小蹄子往木質地板敲出清脆的聲音，背上的雨披在地上拖出一道長長的水痕。「有人嗎？」牠怯怯問道，卻沒有回應。

喬巴上前幾步，卻狠狠撞上什麼東西。牠嚇得尖叫著驚跳起來，木椅則給砰地撞到牆上，而且引出一陣金屬鏗鏘聲。這陣聲響在死寂中顯得異常刺耳，然後緩緩消隱，只剩下喬巴短促的呼吸聲、還有屋簷隱約傳來的水流聲。喬巴沒有聽見細語步聲，所以附近大概沒有別人。

牠能嗅到索隆的氣息、還有別的氣味，那是屬於陌生人的氣息，金鏽、塵埃、酒精的氣味，最後還有一絲苦澀刺鼻的藥味；卻沒有代表傷患的血腥味兒。索隆的氣息尤為強烈，所以他曾留在這地方好一陣子，可是現在卻離開了。

雖然如此，喬巴總算是找到線索了，就算牠壓根不明白這是什麼意思也罷。『馬上過來找我吧！』烏索普曾這樣囑咐自己。於是喬巴趕緊退回房子外面，盡量把撞爛了的門搬回原位，然後變回馴鹿形態，朝著狙擊手搜索的方向奔馳而去。

※

獵人步上碼頭時，夜幕已經低垂了。本該月色盈盈的夜空卻是烏雲密佈，只隱隱透出暗淡的光線，映亮波濤洶湧的海面。

他蹲在船塢的倉庫瓦頂，細細打量泊岸的船隻。船帆被高高收起、黑帆被暴雨撕扯得緊捲主桅，瞧不出旗幟原貌。然而，他曾遇過這船，不必依賴海賊旗，也能認出這艘輕巧的小船。他瞇起眼睛，卻看不見甲板上有人，船窗也沒有透出任何亮光，整條船昏暗死寂。

他正想躍下靠近船隻，背後高處卻傳來一陣動靜，讓他驚覺過來，按住劍鐔旋身回去，看見屋頂站了一抹高佻的女性身影。女性微偏過頭，雨水從那雪白的帽簷流淌而下。

「哦。」她低沉平靜的嗓音暗帶愉悅：「是你啊。」她凌厲的五官露出熟稔的神色：自己不認識這女人，她卻似乎認識自己，應該是因為自己惡名昭彰，懸賞單傳得火熱吧。女人的姿態毫不設防，大概認為自己只是個區區惡徒，不會對她構成要脅──況且她的懸賞金比他的還高。

獵人沒有抽出自己的劍，目前還不必動武。「他在哪？你家船長在哪？」

她輕輕蹙眉。「我家──？」

「蒙奇‧Ｄ‧路飛在哪？」

她不動聲息的緊皺眉心，瞇起清冽的雙眼，可是嗓音依舊恬淡沉著。「你為何問這種事？」

不行，就算妮可‧羅賓會背叛同伴，也不會如此毫不掩飾、如此不問因由就出賣同伴。

這女人仔細地凝視著他；他才一顫手臂，她就馬上把雙臂──兩條『自己』的手臂置於胸前，然後八條手臂從地上、從獵人身上綻放，紛紛纏住他的足踝、勒住他的手腕，然後往後猛扭。平常人或會被這種事驚得目瞪口呆，可是獵人早有心理準備了；他曾對付過惡魔能力者，絕不會被這種異於平常的情景嚇倒。雖然那些手臂不似外表纖弱，而是手勁驚人，卻畢竟不夠強壯。獵人無視手腳間的桎梏，一手猛地甩開對方的枷鎖，動作迅速猛烈，對方竟來不及重新抓住他。

她腦筋不壞，也知道要抓著他的配劍，然而，他一拳擊向五根手指，趁著手臂如花瓣般四散時，趕緊抓住劍鐔，劃出一抹亮弧，劍風竟生生把雨點劃成兩半。她來不及放開，鋒利無匹的劍刃已狠狠劃過四條手臂，熾熱詭紅的鮮血蓋過冰冷雨點，為他的臉龐胸膛帶來絲絲暖意。

她幾不可聞地驚呼，纏住獵人的手臂也同時消失，於胸前大張的手指卻不住落下艷紅鮮血。隱藏在陰影之下的五官依舊木然，也可能是驚訝得愕住了，她張嘴正待發問，獵人卻不讓她有作聲的機會。

他揉身撲向對方，她只得趕緊舉起完好的一臂，屋頂隨即揚起海浪似的大叢手臂，密密麻麻的遍佈所有瓦片。然而，手臂還來不及抓住他，他就閃身躍起，兩柄配劍旋起猛烈的氣流。女人不得不蹣跚後退，以避開那雙明晃晃的劍刃，卻在濕滑的瓦頂上失去平衡。

她墮落屋頂，手臂也隨即消散無蹤。獵人放下雙劍，俯身睨向下方，看到對方倒在小圓石地上，頭顱無力地仰往後方。

這女人是生是死，他也不在乎：一來，懸賞單表明了『不論生死』；二來，這女人並不是他的獵物。然而，這女人不吱一聲就被打倒了，實在有點對不起她那高昂的懸賞金──他俯瞰妮可‧羅賓毫無動靜的身體，對方沾到他臉上的最後一絲血液也滑落下頦，他不禁緊抿著嘴，低低咒罵了一聲。

※

事情大大出乎羅賓的意料之外：這場戰鬥她根本毫無勝算；她必須通知大伙，警告他們。所以她順勢倒下屋頂，撞上地面前的最後一瞬才發動能力，利用長在地上的手臂抓住自己。她沒有掙扎著站起身來，卻是軟軟倒在地上，一動不動。

她隱隱聽見對方躍下地面時濺起的水聲，聲音竟輕盈得彷若靈貓點地。他沒有轉身離開，卻是步步迫近毫無防備的自己。

還有苟活的機會。她不敢睜開眼睛，就是發動能力，從別的地方睜眼也不敢：要是他發現了，一切就完了，所以她一定得確定安全才能活動。她繼續一動不動地躺著──希望自己一動不動地躺著，因為她不得不僵住身子，好壓抑被雨點打得不住發抖的身體。她蒼白的雙唇被積水淹住，雨水不停滑落她的臉龐，滾進她的鼻孔，讓她覺得自己快淹死了。然而，她還有苟活的機會。對方的腳步聲已經終止，大概在俯身打量自己吧。羅賓受傷的臂膀不住抽搐，來不及護好的肩頭劇痛不休。她想發動能力護住自己──只有十條手臂，以目前的狀況看來，她是沒法好好控制更多手臂了，只希望十條手臂能妥善擋格攻擊。

然而，她來不及高舉手臂，獵人厚重的靴子就狠狠踢中她的後背，讓她飛起來，就像擋在路上被踢飛的垃圾似的。她早該想到的，要是大伙回來了，對方定不希望自己的屍體被發現。羅賓被踢得岔不過氣來，只來得及睜開雙眼，卻發現黯紫似黑的海洋正朝自己呼嘯而來，殘酷的巨浪要把她正拖到地獄深處。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【章三】

偉大的烏索普船長身裹沉重雨披、跟兇猛雨傘搏鬥，被冰冷的雨點打得渾身一顫（這可不怎麼有男子氣概），正沿著危機四伏的陰森大街英勇前進。他在圓石上靈巧躍跳，只要一個錯步，他就會墮進湍急的河流；河裏棲息了兇猛的百齒巨獸，不消一瞬就會把英勇的烏索普船長撕扯得骨血不剩──

因此，靴底確實在圓石上一滑，重重倒進那滿是泥濘的污濁水溝時，烏索普來不及反應，只能拼命抑壓驚恐尖叫的衝動。他勉強掙起身來，撿起污穢不堪的雨傘，盡數抖落身上傘上的泥漿沙石，然後尷尬的環視四周──幸好附近沒有人，自己的笨拙糗事可沒被瞧見。

他明白自己早已過了這些幻想遊戲的年齡──雖然喬巴和路飛跟他玩得樂此不疲，但喬巴還是個小孩子（以人類的標準算來）；就是路飛跟他同歲，但船長從沒有過這種煩惱，就是他表現得更白痴，也從不會覺得羞恥尷尬──這就是烏索普佩服船長的事情之一。

話說回來，這可不是玩樂的時候！自己還身負重大任務呢！他趕緊挺直身板，英氣勃勃地操著軍步，好一陣子才下意識地避過圓石間的熾熱岩漿，要是掉進去了……

他猛然一頓，高聲吼道：「夠了！」他的嗓音沿著空蕩大街迴盪而去，然後被隆然雨聲吞噬消失。「你還有重大任務！你的船員還等著你去拯救！」

其實這話他說得很沒底氣，因為索隆從不需要他們幫忙──好吧，除了阿龍幾乎把他殺了，還有他差點跟娜美和薇薇一同變成爉像以外。這次他們只是要把索隆找出來而已，大伙顯然還沒有找到他，所以他們都只能依仗烏索普一人。

那麼，好吧。要是烏索普是個路痴劍士，那他會跑到哪去？他默默站在街頭，凝神思考，把雨傘放下──索隆絕對沒有先見之明，不會打傘外出──任由雨點滾落臉龐。這讓他本來已經冷透了的身體越加冰冷，但他還是無法揣摩索隆的心思，所以他再次高舉雨傘，假裝自己像個劍士似的朝天比劍，要把烏雲蓋頂的天空劈開。他朝著重重雨雲挑釁叫道：「暴風雨？我的才是明碼實價的暴風！龍──」

他正要依樣葫蘆地揮出攻擊，卻突然感到有人盯著自己。他感到臉上冒煙發燙，訥訥放下雨傘轉過身去，看到大街盡頭的人影卻燦爛的笑開了──就是昏暗大雨，他還是能清楚看見對方腰間的三柄配劍。「索隆！」他愉快地揮手叫道，然後濕嗒嗒地衝向伙伴。

索隆繃著著身板，默默等他跑過去。劍士身披暗色斗篷，綠髮上方的布料卻是墨黑的，雨點重重落在繫著頭巾的劍士身上。「喂。」烏索普跑到劍士身邊問道：「你跑到哪去了？一整個下午，大伙都在找獵物似的不住搜尋你啊。」

索隆警惕地盯著他，就像對方說了什麼讓人吃驚的事（比方說天空要坍了、還是路飛要節食）似的，然後沉聲厲色問道：「你們知道我在這？」

「嘛，我們當然不知道你在『這兒』啊，不然我們就不必找獵物似的不住搜尋你吧？」劍士繫上頭巾的樣子總是特別猙獰，烏索普竟沒法看清對方的眼睛，只能看見黑影之下炯然生光的黯紅。「說起來，你幹嘛戴頭巾？」娜美曾警告過大伙不準生事──尤其是索隆和路飛，因為他們頭上頂著驚人的懸賞金，可不能任由他倆為大伙惹麻煩──當然，要是他倆遇上麻煩，也能毫不費勁地全部解決掉的。

突然，他察覺到斗篷之下的白色汗衫染上可疑的污漬──就只有零星幾點而已，但他還是輕輕揍向索隆的手臂，問道：「這該不是你的血吧？敵人什麼的都解決了吧？還有餘黨跟著你嗎？」他趕緊環視四周，幸好附近沒有人跟蹤，然後轉身離開：「好了，快回──」

索隆扯著他的肩膀把他轉過身來，手勁猛得教他幾乎跌倒，倒也穩穩抓住他。「喂！你幹嗎──」烏索普怒道。他當然死也不會說疼，因為他可是偉大的烏索普船長啊；但是，劍士實在不會控制自己的怪力──

「他在哪？」索隆俯身盯著烏索普問道──逼問道，抓住對方肩膀的手可是半點不放鬆。

烏索普這才意識到，劍士相當生氣。索隆該不會在生自己的氣吧？他可沒有打擾對方午睡啊（平常他都是因為吵醒劍士惹對方生氣的）。「你說誰啊？」他試著掙開對方的桎梏，卻是無法動彈，索隆十指深陷他的肩膀，幾乎把他的雨披戳出洞來。「痛，好了啦，放手──」劍士是不是要給他的鎖骨鑽洞啊？自己真的不小心惹火對方了嗎？

「蒙奇‧Ｄ‧路飛在哪？」索隆又問道。

烏索普一頓，困惑地朝他直眨眼。「路飛？我不知道……我們個別找你，我也不曉得他往哪跑啦。」

索隆的表情一轉，烏索普卻沒法理解對方的神情，只知道他的眼神變得更深邃，就像天上被烏雲擋住的月亮一下子被完全吞噬了。「嘿。」烏索普突然緊張得唇乾舌躁（天氣明明潮濕得緊啊），他知道對方蝕骨的怒意並不簡單。「怎麼了？路飛發生什麼事了嗎？有人要對他不利──我們快去找他，然後──」

「沒用的傢伙。」索隆淡淡說道，烏索普卻瞬間覺得頭暈目眩。

「欸──欸？」索隆的冷言冷語讓烏索隆想憤然抗議，卻只能支吾以對：「我──我才不是──」

索隆一掌推開他，讓他蹣跚後退幾乎摔倒，只得趕緊穩住腳步。他抬眼一看，卻看見劍士已經抽出一柄配劍。

他還沒來得及發問、也沒來得及回頭看身後的敵人，雪亮的劍刃已經往前一送。烏索普猛然一顫，渾身僵硬。他什麼也感覺不到，只感到一陣猛烈的衝力，就像被巨人一掌巴扁似的，那到底是怎麼回事啊？然後他垂頭一看，森然的劍刃已經深陷自己的胸膛，絲絲詭紅沿著銀白蜿蜒而下。

劍刃從胸膛俐落抽出、大片鮮紅蜂擁而出時，烏索普還是沒有感到半分痛楚、還是無法理解眼前的事：這只是夢境，不是真實──烏索普當了一輩子騙子，可是他現在只能想出這個謊言。索隆只是冷冷盯著他，陰鬱的臉龐毫無表情，淡紅的雨水沿著他手裏的劍滾滾落下。

烏索普呆呆按著胸膛，絲絲暖意卻從胸前的創口不住流走。然後，漆黑幽暗瘋狂地抓住他、吞噬他，他只能任由對方拖曳，迅速墮落深淵。

 

TBC


End file.
